Tears of Blood
by DemonDancing
Summary: It's 4 years after Mirai Trunks defeated the androids, and everything is going well in the rebuilt Mirai World, especially when Trunks finally finds the perfect woman. But when something happens, and a new evil comes... who will triumph?
1. My Angels

Prologue: My Angels  
  
Dark, everything was dark. No matter where she looked, she couldn't find any light. Everything in her life flashed before her eyes and she fought the urge to cry. Wasted. My entire life was wasted. Trunks, oh Trunks I'm so sorry! I should never have done that to you.  
  
Everything had been so perfect; she had been just one more innocent girl playing carelessly with something far more fragile than she could ever have dreamed. And now everything had deteriorated, but unfortunately it wasn't just her relationship with him. The two had broken up, and because of that, They had come. It was even worse than the Age of the Androids that had finally come to an end four years ago. Far worse. And it was all her fault. The tears trickled down her cheeks, slowly at first, than faster and faster until it felt as if her tears could fill the sea. Sorry, oh yes, she was sorry. But that didn't change anything. Nothing ever happened the way it should.  
  
She had just told him, told him that there was someone else in her life, that she didn't think they would work out. She had seen the devastation in his eyes, but she had dismissed it. After all, hundreds of couples broke up every year, and they all got over it. But he was different, and she had known it. And look what had happened because she had ignored it.  
  
She had woken up late in the night. It felt as if something was missing from her soul, as if there was a huge gaping hole where her heart should be. She had been shocked, devastated; she had run all three miles to Capsule Corps, never even stopping to grab a coat as protection from the icy wind. But Capsule Corps wasn't there anymore. Only crumbled ruins. She had stopped, breath coming in long, ragged gasps. She had stared at the crumbled rock, stunned and uncertain what had happened, or what she should do. Was Trunks under there somewhere? Was he still alive, or had he died? She had taken a single, hesitant step forward, afraid to find the truth, but needing to have an answer. But then she had seen Them. They had walked over the ruins, majestic and beautiful. At first she had been utterly terrified, but their awesome beauty lulled her into trusting Them. Stupid. It had felt almost as though They were Angels, come to comfort her tattered soul. But then one of Them had spoken, and she knew her stupidity for what it was. The words still echoed through her memory like the ringing toll of a death bell. "We thank you child. It was you who freed Us, made it safe for Us to come. Your refusal of the Bond caused the cursed Saiya-jin brat to leave. You have cleared the path for Us, and now there is no one in this world who can stop Us."  
  
Even diluted in her memory, the voices inspired bone-chilling fear. They had been so resonant, so beautiful, yet their words had been ones of impending doom.  
  
And then they were gone. Disappeared as if they had never been, leaving her standing alone amidst the ruins of Capsule Corps. She had stood there, shivering in her nightgown, her bare arms crossed tightly in front of her in a vain attempt to ward off the cold. She stood there in the freezing rain until dawn, yet she wasn't aware of a single moment passing. Then there had been a swarm of people attracted to the ruins, and she had been led away. They had tried to question her, but all she could do was shiver, tears rolling silently down her cheeks like bleeding rain. No matter how many blankets were wrapped around her, the warmth couldn't penetrate her eternal chill. It was as if a shard of ice had pierced her heart, and now gripped her entire body in an unyielding winter.  
  
Eventually they had simply given up and left. She didn't care. She had gone back to her home, walking slowly, hugging the blankets close in a futile attempt to get warm. But it was no longer possible. The chill of her body had penetrated to the core of her soul, and everything seemed bitter, miserable, and she almost felt as if she were removed from the world.  
  
Spinning, that was what it felt like. Like the entire world was spinning, faster and faster, but she was standing still.  
  
She had reached her home at long last, and walked through the door. She let herself sink slowly to the floor, hugging the blankets tighter around herself, more for comfort than warmth. She had looked over at the TV that her roommate had switched on before leaving, and stared blankly at the scene of devastation.  
  
The beautiful Creatures, her Angels, were destroying everything. An entire city had already been destroyed, and They were laughing. The sound seemed to ring in her bones. Horrible. She watched, tears slowly streaming down her face as They ripped apart men, women, children. To hear the voices crying out with pain clawed at her heart.  
  
And it was her fault. All of it her fault.  
  
They had told her so. They told her that it was her refusal of a bond of some sort that had caused this mess. That it was her fault that the people out there were dying. Her fault that the city was being destroyed. Her fault that her entire world was being ripped asunder so soon after it had been rebuilt. And it was her fault that there was no one who could stop it.  
  
There was nothing left to live for but terror, and it was all her fault. She wanted to kill herself, but her arms would not obey her. Her body refused to move. She wanted to turn the TV off, hide from the results of her stupidity and selfishness. But her body would not respond. She could not even avert her eyes.  
  
All she could do was watch. And cry. And wait. Oh yes, she knew that They would come to her eventually. They might let her live for a moment longer, a painful, taunting way of saying thank you.  
  
Or They might be merciful, and kill her now. 


	2. Jaded Laughter

_Chapter One: Jaded Laughter_

Trunks stared at Jade. He couldn't believe it; she was breaking up with him! Didn't she know about the Bond? Didn't she realize that they were already bound together more strongly than marriage? 

No, he supposed she didn't. 

She was too carefree, not even the Age of the Androids had managed to wear down her buoyant spirit, and that was what he loved about her. She had been everything he had dreamed of in a woman: strong, intelligent, beautiful, and sweet. 

She was still talking, and he focused back on her, devastation written across his face as she playfully shattered his heart.   
"You know Trunks, please don't think that this is your fault. I love you, I really do, but I think I've found someone else. He's everything that I've ever wanted in a guy!"   
He tuned her out as she babbled happily about another man, ignorant of the fact that she was his. _His_, damn it! He had claimed her, and she had accepted the Bond, though she didn't know it for what it was.   
"Please Trunks, I still want to be friends! Please don't get mad or anything, I just need something new. Please tell me that we'll still be friends Trunks…"   
What could he tell her? That he couldn't be her friend? That it would kill him every time he saw her, knowing that she was with another? 

He loved her with his entire heart, and he wanted her to be happy. Even though it hurt, even though it was the ultimate sacrifice. 

He turned his head away for a moment, and when he had turned back, it was with a shaky smile. "Sure Jade. We can stay friends."  

She had beamed then, as if this meant that everything was all right now. Her eyes sparkled and she hugged him, but not in an intimate way. 

As a friend would.   
Only friends.   
He had watched her walk away, watched her wave to him as she crossed the lawn and slipped into her car. With a screech of tires she left, leaving only a cloud of dust and a broken heart in her wake.   
He had let her go, and walked silently back into the house. 

He shuffled dismally into the kitchen where his mother sat sipping a cup of coffee. She looked up and could tell right away that something was wrong. 

Silently, she got up and walked over, enfolding her son into a tight embrace. He had stood there, not wanting to cry, but unable to stop the tears from trickling slowly down his cheeks. 

Bulma led him to the table and sat down with him, offering him a cup of coffee. She hadn't said anything; she made no demands for him to tell her what had happened. 

She didn't need to. 

There was only one thing that could make so strong a man as her son cry. Without pressing him, she simply offered him her presence; he would talk when he was ready. It hadn't taken long before he began to talk, broken and choked with tears. 

"Jade broke up with me. She said she had another man. Someone who was everything she ever wanted. Wasn't I? Wasn't I enough for her? I gave her everything; attention, love… What more could she want? What could some other man give her that _I_ couldn't? My sweet Jade… heh, she broke up with me by telling me that she loved me, that she still wanted to be friends…" He trailed off into silence, staring into the black pool of liquid in front of him. "I told her that I would. What else could I have said? I want her to be happy. But why another man? She's _mine_ damn it! Why can't she see that?! Why can't she feel our bond? Why doesn't she realize how much I care?" He trailed off again, and this time he looked to his mother, seeking answers that she couldn't provide. She had sighed, squeezed his hand and offered the only thing that she could. Loving, undying support. A wordless way of assuring him that she was his constant. 

That she would always be there for him.   
They had sat like that for a long time before he had gotten up and gone to his room. He curled up on his bed and stared at the picture on his wall. It hurt, and yet it made him smile fondly. 

It was the picture from her senior prom, before they had started dating. She had told him that she didn't have a date to the prom about a week before the big day, and he had volunteered himself. 

At the time, it had just been an activity for two close friends, and they were both happy with the idea. They had gone, and everyone had been impressed. As she told him shortly after their picture, the girls had been especially jealous that not only was her date a very hot older guy, he was also very famous. But she hadn't seemed to care, she simply saw him as her friend, and he was glad of that. 

It was that night, when he had walked her to the door of her house, that he let her know that she meant more to him than just a friend. It had been one of those classic moments, where he had kissed her goodnight, but with one difference; she had laughed at him. It hadn't been until a week later that she let him know she reciprocated his feelings, and their relationship had begun.   
He sighed and rolled over, breaking off his thoughts on that particular subject, only to find himself confronting a picture of her that he'd taken himself. 

She was sitting on her front steps in shorts and a tank top, her light brown hair brushing her shoulder blades. She was playing with her 'tail', the long slender braid of hair that shed let grow past her butt, despite the fact that she had cut the rest short, and was laughing at the camera, her green eyes sparkling. 

Ah yes, her laugh, the thing he loved most about her.  It was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard, sweet and clear.  It was her laugh that had first drawn him to her, this extraordinary girl who could laugh, despite the Android's oppression.  

Even now he seemed to hear it, floating in on the breeze that wafted through his open window, could hear it in the warm breathe of wind against his cheek.  

A single tear fell slowly to his pillow, and he gently turned the picture so it lay face down on the nightstand.  

He closed his eyes, trying desperately to sleep, as if by sleeping everything would be right again.  As if, when he woke up, Jade would be by his side, smiling, telling him that she loved him.

His dreams were haunted by that laugh he loved so much, but it had been twisted.  No longer was it clear and sweet, but heavy and evil. 

His eyes flew open.  

It was still dark, and a glance at the clock had told him it was only midnight.  Even awake he seemed to hear the sound, hanging in the darkness, threatening to eat away at him from the inside, to torture him with twisted memories.  

But that couldn't be his Jade's laughter.  No, no, of course it wasn't hers.  She was sweet and pure.  

She was his All. 

 It was impossible that such a pure being could torment him so.  

And yet she did.  

He leapt out of bed, running through the house as if pursued by devils.  He had to get away from here.  The place was tainted; too full of memories.  Too full of pain.  He couldn't bear to sit alone, as his most beloved memories were wrenched from his grasp and twisted beyond recognition.  

He headed straight for his mother's lab; for the Time Machine.  It was the only way he could think of to escape this horror.  

 He flipped on the lights as he entered the room, walking through the clutter towards where it stood in the corner.  He carefully wiped away the layer of dust that had accumulated since they had repaired it.  He smiled fondly as he climbed in, punching in the coordinates.  

His hand hovered for a moment above the button that would send him into the Other timeline.  It seemed second nature to choose to go there.  All his memories indicated that it was a happy place; one without the androids, or the devastation that his world knew.  One where is mother was young and happy, where Gohan had never died.  Where Jade had never left him.

Or at least, she hadn't yet.

That thought pushed his resolve.  He brought his finger down on the button, sending the machine in motion.  But even as he left this place of memories, he could hear beautiful, triumphant laughter.

Even now, his Jade was laughing at him.


	3. Hope Springs Eternal

Chapter Two: Hope Springs Eternal 

Gohan grinned in response to one of Videl's many jabs.  The two had gone out into the wilderness to find some time to be alone, and they were loving every minute.  

School was out for the summer, and they had already been out here for two weeks.  They had borrowed a small capsule house from Bulma and had kept on the move, finding spot after spot filled with breathtaking beauty.  

They spent their days training, and their evenings were filled with talk and laughter.  Gohan had long since decided that he could spend the rest of his life quite content with this fierce young woman who had stolen his heart.

At this moment, they had taken a break from their training for a little romantic interlude beside a beautiful lake.  A capsule full of garbage and a slightly rumpled cloth on the ground were the only remnants of their delicious picnic lunch, and now they were sitting on the edge of the bank, shoes off and feet in the water.  

They were talking together, Videl's head rested on Gohan's shoulder, and one of his arms around her waist.

Everything seemed truly right in the world, and they fell off into a peaceful silence, fully content to sit and watch the sun sparkle over the water.  Serenity and tranquility surrounded them, and they were simply two young people who were deeply in love. Gohan was positive that absolutely nothing could wreck his happiness at that blissful moment.

He was proven wrong with a bang, a crash, and the slight whooshing sound that accompanied the raising of the Time Machine's dome.  

Gohan and Videl both spun to watch the other teen climb out, sorrow hanging over him like a dark cloud.  Videl rose without a word and flew back towards their 'home', leaving the two men to face each other in silence.

"Trunks."

"Sensei."

The words were full of hidden meaning, and Gohan felt his heart wrench in sympathy for his friend.  He reached out and pulled Trunks into a brotherly embrace, willing some little comfort into the boy.  Without really realizing it, the two sank down to the grassy carpet, and sat silently for a moment.  

Then Trunks began to tell his story, openly and without hiding his emotions.  He talked about Jade, about the laughter the two had shared, and all the good times.  The bad ones too.  And then he had told Gohan about the day before.  

The day his world ended.  

Gohan listened to his story quietly, asking no questions, but he lifted part of the burden from Trunks's shoulders, and silently embraced it as his own.  

When Trunks was finished talking, they were both silent.  

After a while, Gohan began talking, voice low, yet reassuring.  He spoke of his own sorrows, deeply buried behind his cheerful façade.  The pain he had felt when his father had died, and hadn't come back.  The pain when Videl had broken up with him, early in their relationship.  His joy that they were back together.  

He hadn't really meant to say it, but it came anyways and when he was done, when he looked into the eyes of his friend, he knew he'd done the right thing.  For though there was still sorrow in his eyes, they held something more.  

They held _hope_.

*

_Hope_.

The thought was fast and fleeting inside Jade's mind.  No, there could be no hope for someone as wretched as she.  Someone who so carelessly doomed the world to utter oblivion.

Ah yes, but oblivion would be a nice change.  To be happily oblivious of the destruction and deaths that had been going on for three days now.  To be able to forget that she was the one who had caused it.  

She had long since given up hope that the Angels would kill her quickly.  No, they would keep her alive as they destroyed the world around her.  Tormenting her for her selfish stupidity. 

She continued staring at the screen in front of her.

_Hopeless_.

Her eyes unfocused from the screen and slid behind it, to the picture of her, holding the brand new sword that Trunks had given her.  

And trained her with.

Suddenly a new flame of hope kindled itself deep within her breast.  She got up and walked over to her closet, her new determination melting the ice that had kept her motionless. 

 She pulled out her light blue gi, belting it tightly at her waist with her black sash.  She had already been a black belt before she had met Trunks, and he had furthered her training with instructions on ki.  

Thoughts of Trunks returned the chill in her heart, but it heartened her rather than hindered.  She was driven, and now had a purpose.

She would die righting what she had caused.

She knew she would loose, that she was merely asking for death.  But death by battle would be so much quicker than waiting, just waiting, knowing that at any minute They would come for her.  

Her spirit was already dead.  She was only speeding up the inevitable rejoinder of body and soul.

She tied back her hair in a high ponytail, pulled on soft-soled leather boots, and strapped her sword onto her back.  

She would fight her Angels, and die trying.  She walked out the door and took off into the sky, intent on her goal.

_This one 's for _you_ Trunks._


	4. Ever For You

_Chapter Three: Ever for You_

She landed gently on the ground outside of the latest scene of destruction.  She looked around, and the devastation gave her strength.  It was as if a thousand souls were cheering her on, willing their own strength into her, urging her to embrace her fate and avenge their needless deaths.

She walked towards Them; They were standing in the center of the city, laughing as they slaughtered the civilians one by one, forcing the humans to watch their loved ones die before their very faces.

She walked until she was only fifty feet away, and gazed at her Angels.  There were three of them, tall and resplendent.  All had long black hair, darker than a raven's wing.  Their skin was iridescently pale, and seemed to glow from within.  They were beautiful and terrible at the same time, golden eyes full of hatred.  She began raising her ki, dragging their attention away from their terrible game, and to her.

They had begun laughing when they saw her.  Cynically she had to agree that she must look rather ridiculous, a tiny human girl attempting to face down her three Angels.

Somehow she found the courage to speak, swallowing her fear and shedding the icy bonds that had been shackling her since Trunks had died.

"My Angels, I do not know who you are, or why you are here.  By your words, your presence here is my fault.  So be it.  I have come to scour away my sin in your blood."

She dropped into a fighting stance, drawing her sword in a fluid motion.

Her Angels had thrown back their heads and laughed, the haunting sound chilled her all over again, but she strengthened her resolve.

They had approached then, lithe forms flowing over the ground like liquid death.  The first had hit her like a tidal wave, hitting her with all the force and fury of a Hellfire.  She had fought desperately, meeting every punch and kick with two of her own.  Her blood pounded through her veins, and her world narrowed till it encompassed only her, her Angels, and her memory of Trunks.

_I will fight, and I will die.  But I will take Them with me._

*

Trunks had listened as Gohan told his story.  

He felt so ashamed, felt as if he was nothing but a coward.  Now he was faced by the man he most admired, who was telling him about the pain he had faced.  The scars that were buried deep.  And yet when Trunks had first arrived, he had been sitting arm in arm with the girl he loved, laughing.  He had been faced with pain and grew.  

Trunks had been faced with less pain and ran.  

He was determined to redeem himself for his sensei, though he knew Gohan held nothing against him.  They had sat silently after Gohan's story, simply thinking their separate, yet similar thoughts.  

Finally Trunks had stood, walked back over to his Time Machine.  He nodded towards Gohan, and his sensei nodded back, standing a few paces away.  Trunks climbed back into the Hope, and pushed in the coordinates for his home.

For his Jade.


	5. To Kill An Angel

_Chapter Four: To Kill an Angel_

Jade crashed against the building, rocks raining down on her as she gasped for breath.  Hearing mocking laughter she got to her feet, wiping away the blood that dripped into her eyes, obscuring her vision.  

She was wounded, and bleeding heavily, but so were They.  Not as bad as her, but sheer determination had given her an edge in the desperate battle.  She leapt at the nearest, tossing her broken sword into Its face.  Taking advantage of Its momentary distraction, she began kicking and punching, desperately trying to hit a vital spot.  Again, she was thrown aside, almost as if she were no more than a fly to be swatted at.  

She growled and crouched at the base of the building, watching her adversaries, taking stock of their wounds as well as her own.

She was already bruised from head to toe, and bleeding from more wounds than she cared to count.  Any one of her Angels had no more than a dozen wounds to hinder them, but she wasn't daunted.  She had already accepted her death, and fought without restraint or thought of survival.  

She flew out towards one of Them, the one with the braid, and began a series of kicks.  Her legs became a blur, striking with the power and grace of a trained dancer.  She had always known that those dance lessons would pay off…

Again she was struck down, landing amidst the ruble of a previous crash.  Without hesitation she leapt out again, striking a powerful blow to one's head.  To her amazement, it stood for a moment, then crumpled down to lie motionless.

Time seemed to stand still.  She stared in awe, had she really done it?  She glanced at the enraged faces of the remaining two, and knew that she had.  They glared at her, golden eyes flashing.  

Simultaneously They attacked, and she was no match for the hell driven fury of both her Angels at once.  Her body was tossed around like a rag doll, unable to defend herself.  

Suddenly there was a flash, and another glowing, golden figure stood between her and her attackers.  

She watched as It battled against her Angels through eyes misted over with blood.  She watched as It killed Them, almost without a thought.  

Then the glowing ceased, and she stared, not daring to believe her eyes.  This truly was her Angel, come back from beyond the gates of the Other World.  

It was her Trunks.  

Tears slipped down her cheeks, mingling with her blood to cascade down her face in crimson rivulets.

He leaned over her, gently gathering her battered and bloody body to his chest, tears slipping down his face, too.  It hurt so much, but she had to say it.  Had to apologize for her stupidity.

"Oh Trunks, I," she coughed, blood dribbling from the corners of her mouth as she tried to speak through the pain.

"Sssh, don't try to talk," his voice was so heavy with sorrow that it wrenched her heart.  

"But…" She had to say it now!  She had to free her heart from its burden so that her soul would be free of this pain.

"Not yet, later." He tried desperately to soothe her.  If she kept talking, he might loose her.  No, he couldn't bear that so soon after seeing her again.

She fell silent, obeying his command, but the tears came harder, and she coughed, more blood rising from her shattered lungs. 

~_Oh Trunks, I'm so sorry.  It's all my fault.  I'm sorry Trunks, please forgive me!  …It was for you Trunks; I killed one of my Angels for you… I'm so sorry my love…~ _

A blood soaked hand reached falteringly up to touch his cheek, before her arm fell, leaving a smear of her blood down his face.  

She was weary, from her shattered body, to her guilt-ridden soul.  She looked for the last time into his eyes, her own holding her last goodbye.

~_…I'm sorry…~_


	6. Epilogue:: Tears of Blood

Epilogue: Tears of Blood 

Trunks stared down out her.  He had heard her through their Bond.  

In those brief moments, she had given him more than she could ever have dreamed.  And now he could feel her spirit slipping through his fingers.  

With a cry, he fumbled through his pockets; desperate fingers seeking out the parting gift his sensei had given him.  

The single senzu bean.  

Frantic, he pushed it into her mouth, massaging her throat to ease it down.  Praying it wasn't too late.

The girl in his arms stiffened for a single moment, then relaxed, completely and utterly still.  

His heart stopped beating, sure that she was gone.  His arms tightened around her, hugging her to him.  

Suddenly he froze.  She had moved!  He stared in wonder as she moved again, cuddling closer to him, tiny smile gracing her bloody face.

His heart swelled so that he thought it would burst.  The tears began falling, but no longer were they tears of loss and sorrow, but tears of joy.

They trickled down his face, mingling with the blood she'd left when she'd touched him.  Hugging her to his chest, he looked into the sky, crying tears of blood.

***

**Author's Notes:: **

So, what did you think? I bet you thought it was over with that last chapter… Well, it wasn't – but it is now.  I really am curious to know what everyone thought of my first ever attempt at Dragonball Z angst.  If you enjoyed my angst, I have a lot of original poetry that's really angsty, as well as one or two original angst stories.  I also have several DBZ humor fics about torturing Gohan if you're interested… ^^

Also, I have a couple of ideas for a sequel, and I'm curious to know if anyone thinks I should keep on going – I have two possible ideas: One that's happy, the other that's really angsty… what do you think??? I could even go with both, seeing the way I've worked the chronology… 

Another possibility that I've been considering, is to expand this.  I really didn't touch everything I wanted to, and I had a reeeeeally long chapter about Trunks and Gohan talking that got erased by my brother (thus the short time in the normal timeline) that I was considering trying to rewrite.  What do you think? I doubt that anyone is interested, but I figured that I might as well ask, just in case…

**Advertising::**

If you guys like Dragonball Z angst, I have a couple recommendations for you to check out.  One of the is Scars of the Past: the Life Story of Son Gohan by Frozenflower.  It's obviously about Gohan, and it's _really_ well written, and _really_ angsty.  The other one I was thinking about that was really good is by Candyland (I can't remember the title ) but it's about Gohan being a cutter… not something that's approached very often.  Have fun checking those out if you want, and thank you for reading my story.

**Special Note for Jade::**

Thanks for being my muse, Jade, and thank you soooo much for everything you've done for me.  I want to thank you especially for all the moral support you've given me about my latest issues, you can't imagine how much it means to me.  You can't imagine what _you_ mean to me.  You're one of my best friends, and I'd do anything in the world for you… Thank You.


End file.
